


Peter Maximoff Reader-Inserts

by hallaratthemoon (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hallaratthemoon
Summary: A variety of Peter Maximoff x Reader works that I have written out on my Tumblr. Most of these are based off prompts I have been sent.





	

“How’s the weather down there, Y/N?” Peter teases, resting his arm around your shoulders.

Huffing, you shove his arm off you and turn your head away, arms crossing over your chest. Peter sighs, zipping around to your other side and smiling at you. You turn your head again, but he’s already there, and you grumble that he’s an ass before starting to walk again.

“Now, I don’t see why you’re getting so fussy about this. You know you’re the shortcake in this scenario.”

“I’m only a few inches shorter than you, Peter, and I really don’t enjoy the teasing,” you snap, making his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

He stops in his tracks, letting you continue your way to your room. You never were so angry with him for making jokes about your height, but apparently you were tired of his bullshit. Inside your room, you find a stuffed animal and a note saying that he was sorry for all the jokes. Rolling your eyes, you smile to yourself. Your boyfriend could be quite the moron, but at least he knew how to make up for it.

* * *

Peter taps his foot against the floor, leaning against the wall beside your bedroom door and groaning when he looks at his watch. “Babe! Hurry up! We’re going to be late if you don’t come out soon.”

You snort, shaking your head and inspecting yourself one last time in front of the mirror. With a satisfied nod, you head to the door, opening it to greet Peter. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, Maximoff. I’m ready to go. It’s not like it’s far anyway, we just need to go downstairs to the ballroom.”

Turning to you, Peter opens his mouth to say something in response, only to find that his eyes are meeting neck. He frowns, tilting his head up and seeing you smirking at him, brow raised in a silent taunt. Peter bites back anything he might have said, taking your arm and starting towards the stairs to the ballroom.

“What, no comments today, shortie?” Peter sighs, closing his eyes and smiling to himself. He deserved this.

* * *

As the night wore on, Peter was submitted to an endless onslaught of teasing remarks about him being smaller than you. While he understood why it was happening – and he knew he really deserved it after everything – he couldn’t keep his mind off of how beautiful you looked. The heels you wore made your legs look longer than they ever have, which scrambled his brain more than usual.

Leading you out of the room, Peter has you up against a hallway wall, shadow secluding you both. His lips meet yours as his hands grip yours and hold them beside your head. A small moan escapes you when his tongue slips into your mouth, one of his legs pressed between yours and grinding against you.

“I didn’t get to tell you, but you look fucking hot tonight. Especially with these heels,” he pants, kissing his way down your neck and back up to your jaw.

Breathing out a heavy sigh, you squeeze his hands. “Thanks, short stack.”

Peter groans, pulling away and dropping his head. “You ruined it.”

“Oh come on Peter! Don’t start acting like that!”

“No, you ruined the mood! I can’t get hard again after that comment.”

Grabbing his wrist, you spin him around, smiling as you back him up against the wall this time. “I think I can find a way to change your mind.” Biting your bottom lip, you kiss him once before sliding down to your knees, causing him to groan.

“I’m listening.”


End file.
